


Anything for the fans?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen and Jared gives their angle to help Kripke out. No harm intended, no money made, no ownership claimed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** The idea surfaced as I read on a few of the debates concerning Supernatural. I'll just sit back, drool and enjoy the show, as usual... Oh, and just a slight warning for kink, if you get squicked by rimming, don't read. Sorry!

”You know, I doubt Kripke knew what he got himself into when he started this show.” 

 

They were sitting in Jensen’s trailer, winding down after lunch. There were a few minutes left until they were supposed to back on set.

 

Jared was sitting on the floor, engrossed in a video game, but at the comment he looked up at Jensen. The older man was sprawled on the couch, one arm hanging over the edge to lightly caress Jared’s shoulder.

 

“What do you mean?” He frowned slightly and paused the game so he could turn and look at Jensen.

 

“I’m talking about the fan girls. He’s bending himself backwards trying to get scripts written that will please everyone. It just won’t work. The only thing he could do to please everyone was to stay with the OTP.” He gave a brilliant grin, making his green eyes sparkle. Jared laughed at him.

 

“Dude, could you be more queer? You still keep up with all the slash written about us?”

 

“Of course I do and the stuff written about us as persons as well. You know it turns you on when I read it.” His grin turned devilish and Jared couldn’t do anything but agree. Jensen was creative by nature, but his fantasies had gotten a great deal of help by reading slash.

 

“You know, we owe a great deal to our fans. Our sex life would be a lot tamer if we didn’t have so many fun fantasies to live out.”

 

“You’ve got a point there. So, do you want to go to Krip and ask him to write a few sex scenes between us?” Jensen made a horrified noise.

 

“Do you want to tell him the real reason we live together is because we fuck each other’s brains out?” It was Jared’s time to make a noise, but he also looked insulted.

 

“Hey, it’s not just about fucking!” Jensen’s face softened and he leant forward to give Jared a kiss on the nose.

 

“You’re right, it’s not. I’m sorry for saying that. It’s about the blow jobs as well.” He laughingly ducked the swing the younger man took at him. “Anyway, we’d better get back to set before they send someone for us.” They got up, sharing a quick kiss before heading back to their real world.

 

Eric Kripke was sitting in front of a monitor, looking harried. Jensen had to sympathize with the man. He’d kind of painted himself into a corner with the Sam-fans and a nasty issue. He could understand the fans, sort of, even if he found their thinking very scary.

 

“How’s it going?” The creator gave a small snort and mumbled something less than charitable. Jensen shrugged and moved over to the make-up trailer. Jared was already there getting fixed.

 

“Jen, please tell me you know your lines. I don’t think I want to piss God off today.”

 

“I’m good, you’re the one botching things. Let’s just do this so we can go home.” He ignored the looks of the girls. They had suspicions, but both men were careful not to do anything to let their relationship become public.

 

The shooting went well, Jensen only cracked up twice and Jared didn’t even make the fish-face. It was a true success. As the wrap was called Kripke headed over to them. Jared was chugging cola like his life depended on it.

 

“Um guys, I was thinking. I don’t like the way people talk about the show and I want to turn the attention away from Sam/Ruby. I was thinking of placating the fans a bit. Maybe a spell gone wrong, so Sam and Dean are attracted to each other?”

 

Jared snorted cola probably five feet and started coughing and gasping. Eyes streaming he stared at the director, mouth hanging open as he tried to breathe.

 

Jensen couldn’t keep from laughing as he pounded Jared’s back.

 

“Wait a minute, are you serious here? Are you thinking of making the fans happy by making a slash episode of Supernatural?” When Kripke nodded Jensen gaped as well. 

 

“Have you lost your mind?”

 

Jared was recovering, drying his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt. He sniffed a few times and cleared his throat.

 

“I’m not sure that’s the way to go about it. You want to get away from demon-possessed girl, then spell-induced incest probably isn’t the best way.” Jensen just stared at the younger man, mouth still open. Was he serious? But Kripke echoed his thoughtful expression.

 

“Jared, you might be right. It would just spell even more trouble and debate for the show. So how should I go about it?”

 

“Well, pent-up emotions? Come on, there’s been a debate from the start that Sam and Dean have the hots for each other. Let one of them get injured; let the other one comfort and one thing will just lead to another…”

 

Kripke tilted his head and thought about it. Jared shot Jensen a sly wink before looking attentive again.

 

“You know, it just might work. Just one thing, though. That’ll mean that you guys will have to look like you’re intimate… with each other. Are you willing to be put through kissing and partial nudity?”

 

Jensen was the one answering that question, and he did so with a slight smirk.

 

“We don’t want to lose ratings; we don’t want to lose our jobs. I think we can manage doing that, don’t you?” He looked at Jared, who just smiled and nodded. Kripke looked relieved.

 

“I’ll write something 'til tomorrow so you guys can look at it. Thanks for being such great sports!”

 

The men shrugged it off as they headed for their car. They sank back in the seat, Jared with his legs splayed and bumping Jensen’s as usual. They were quiet on the ride home. A quick glance affirmed that the driver paid them no heed, so Jensen entwined his fingers with Jared’s. He started caressing the pads of his fingers, smoothing along the long slender digits. Jared closed his eyes and leant his head back against the head rest.

 

Jensen unlocked the door, getting attacked by Harley and Sadie. He laughed as he petted them. It never failed to amaze him how domestic it felt coming home. Maybe this was the first time he really felt he had a home. 

 

He turned to Jared, smiling as he saw him flat on his ass, smothered by the dogs. He went into the kitchen, opening the fridge to see if they had anything edible. It was barely ten o’clock in the evening, quite early for them, so he figured he could cook them something.

 

“You’re such a boy scout!” Jensen turned to see Jared smirking at him.

 

“I’m not a boy scout, I‘m just hungry. Sorry if I want you well fed as well, Sasquatch.”

 

“That’s not what I’m talking about. I meant your willingness to take one for the team and do partial nudity, with your brother no less.”

 

Jensen tried to look hurt, which was about as successful as Jared’s attempts at looking stern.

 

“Oh yeah, ‘cause I was the one to suggest that making out with my co-star would raise our ratings.” He quirked an eyebrow at Jared, who couldn’t help cracking up. “So, what’s up with that anyway?”

 

“I just wanted to see if he was willing to go with it. Why didn’t you protest?”

 

“Well… We’ll get paid to make out on set and we can get a copy of it to view at our own leisure.” Jensen gave a devilish smile as he saw the glint in Jared’s eyes. The younger man echoed his grin.

 

“You know what? I think we’ll need to practice.” 

 

Jensen bumped his head in the shelf of the fridge as Jared unceremoniously grabbed his jeans and unbuttoned them, practically tearing them down.

 

“What the hell, Jare?” The question died as soon as he saw the glint in the younger man’s eyes. It was the look saying there was no way they’d make it to the bedroom. It wasn’t often Jared got those urges, but when he did it was always the ride of a lifetime.

 

Before he even knew it he was stripped. There was no finesse to it and he was sure a few buttons flew in the process. He gave a smothered laugh as he was spun around and the laugh was choked off as a tongue invaded his mouth. Jared always kissed as if his life depended on it. Well, when it came to sex he didn’t do anything half-assed. Jensen gave a low moan as he felt himself harden.

 

Jared took a step back, letting him catch his breath as he quickly shed his clothes. He was already hard, his erection lying nearly flat along his belly. Jensen licked his lips at the sight but Jared grinned and shook his head.

 

“Not this time. Tonight I’m running the show and we’re doing this my way.” He reclaimed Jensen’s mouth, exploring every inch of it. They tangled their tongues, letting them map out each other. It didn’t matter that they’d done so a thousand times, it was still new and fresh.

 

Jared stepped back, pulling Jensen with him. The glint in his hazel eyes promised wicked things. Just that look made Jensen groan softly. His hand snaked down to his groin and he couldn’t resist rubbing himself lightly as he was placed in front of the counter.

 

“Up.” It wasn’t a request, it was an order and Jensen didn’t waste time asking why. He jumped up on the counter, gasping slightly as his bare backside made contact with the cold marble counter top. Jared smiled wickedly. “I’ll warm you up in a second, lover.”

 

He splayed Jensen’s legs apart and he let himself be shaped as Jared wished. Whenever one of them took control like this the other just went along for the ride. Neither of them had problems being a little submissive from time to time.

 

Jared knelt down, and he was tall enough that he could do so quite comfortably and still have his face above the counter. He bent forward, drawing a long lick. It began touching Jensen’s hole and traveled all the way along his sac to the top of his dick. He felt his heart speed up and gave another groan as Jared let his tongue play at his entrance. It was something they didn’t do often and it drove Jensen crazy as he felt the wet heat circle him intimately. Soon enough Jared started licking him in earnest, firming his tongue to let it slip inside his lover. 

 

The heat and the pressure were almost too much to stand, causing him to shift his hips restlessly in search of more. Jared went a bit deeper still, penetrating that first ring of muscle and he threw his head back in pleasure. Unfortunately he then collided with the handle of the kitchen cabinet.

 

“Ow, God damn it! Son of a…” He couldn’t continue cursing as Jared started laughing hard. His tongue was still buried in Jensen, and the vibrations of the laughter made him cry out in pleasure. Jared gently withdrew, eyes shining with laughter. That was one of the many things Jensen loved about the younger man. Making love to Jared was fun; it wasn’t life-and-death-serious. It was okay to laugh and have fun even while having sex.

 

“Okay, moving on before you crack your skull open. Not to self: Don’t give Jen a rimming when he’s on the kitchen counter.” Jensen affectionately slapped after him. “Oh well, it was time to move it on anyway. Do you have any lube?”

 

“Why would I have lube in the kitchen? That’s unhealthy.” Jensen wrinkled his nose. Jared looked around, almost absently jerking Jensen off while doing so. Finally he reached out and grabbed a bottle of cooking oil.

 

“This’ll do. Let’s get you all slick and slippery for me. I’ll finger fuck you 'til you beg for my cock up your ass, lover. I’ll make you plead for it.” He coated his fingers liberally with the oil. Jensen moaned as Jared slowly impaled him with one finger. He had already loosened a bit from the earlier treatment, so Jared could easily go to the second knuckle.

 

Jensen closed his eyes as he felt himself being stretched. The slow burn and the friction had him achingly hard and it got harder to sit still as Jared added another finger. He wanted nothing more than to touch himself; instead he grasped the counter top hard and forced himself to stay still. He felt himself being stretched a bit more. Jared knew just how he liked it; rough enough to give it a little edge of pain.

 

“Screw the preparations and finish it already!” His voice was hoarse with need, almost a growl. Jared laughed lightly, but a slight shakiness betrayed his own arousal.

 

“Needy little thing, aren’t you? Well, you did beg, in your own way.” He slathered his cock with some more oil before grabbing Jensen and pulling him off the counter. Jensen didn’t even hesitate, simply turned around and spread his legs. He closed his eyes and bent forward slightly to allow better access. He felt Jared’s large hands grasp his hips and took a deep breath. Just as he’d known Jared took that as an invitation. Jensen felt himself filled in one strong thrust. The sensation of it, the stretch and the burn, bowed his spine and made him claw at the counter. Jared didn’t give him time to land; he started moving at a furious pace. Jensen rutted back, animal sounds tearing from his throat.

 

He felt the familiar tingling at the base of his spine, spreading through his groin and his legs. He tensed up slightly and that earned him a hand on his cock. All it took was three tugs of Jared’s hand and Jensen was coming hard, bucking and crying out. His come covered Jared’s fingers while Jared filled him inside with the results of his own orgasm.

 

Panting hard Jensen shifted slightly. His legs wouldn’t quite hold him up. Jared unceremoniously grasped his waist and sat down, pulling Jensen with him. That caused the older man to fall into his lap with a definite lack of grace. Which in turn made him giggle in a not too manly way. Jared soon joined in, tilting his head for a kiss. It was sloppy and messy and just wonderful.

 

“I’d like a shower, but I’m not sure I can walk to the bathroom. Fuck, Jare, one of these days you’ll kill me.” Jared laughed.

 

“At least you’ll die happy, judging from the sounds you made when you came. Come on lover, I’ll help you.” With some uncoordinated maneuvering they both managed to get to their feet and staggered into the bathroom. As the warm water beat down on their hot skin Jensen cuddled against Jared.

 

“Was that practice enough? Are you ready to kiss me if Krip asks it?”

 

“Heh, he doesn’t have to ask, I’ll kiss you anyway.” And he proved it with gusto.

 

The next morning they were met by Eric Kripke who blushingly handed them a script each. Both of them skimmed the pages through. Jensen’s eyebrows rose and he looked speculatively at Jared.

 

“Hey, he’s not half bad at this stuff. You sure he’s not writing slash?”


End file.
